


Relax

by michelle439731



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, naked together, not quite porn, stops before it gets good, this is the first almost porn i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle439731/pseuds/michelle439731
Summary: Carolina finds Wash asleep in his rooms.  He helps her relax.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first almost porn i've ever written. And I'm gonna warn you up top it stops before any penetration happens. If you are here for sexy fun times it's not gonna happen. if you are here for kissing with a side of nudity then it's ok.

She finds him lying in the bunk, face down and fast asleep. He doesn’t hear her come in in, she isn’t sure if this is because she is good or that he was getting worse. It’s not often you can sneak up on a Freelancer.

  
He looks younger than she imagines him when he’s in his armour. He is so rarely out of that these days when she imagines him the grey and yellow suit is what she sees. He lies in bed now with the sheets tangled in his legs. She wonders if he is naked under there, and she blushes. His back is scared and muscled, her hand reaches out to touch but she resists.

  
She can see his implants at the back of his skull. The dark blonde hair now long enough to hide the most of the burn marks. But not enough to hide the scaring when the medial team had been forced to remove it. In a hurry to before Washington ripped it out himself and torn Epsilon from his brain.

  
Carolina had never asked Wash about it. She sensed it was still a sensitive subject. Or maybe she is just trying to protect herself. She didn’t ask Epsilon about his time with Washington either. It was too late for that now.

  
Carolina reached out her hand and gently brushed the hair away from the implants.

  
Wash snaps awake, grabs her hand, flipping them over and holds a knife to her throat.

  
It isn’t over fast enough that she couldn’t fight back but instead she rolls with him and allows him to pin her. She is confident he wouldn’t slit her throat without at least recognising her.

  
“Jesus Carolina, what the fuck?” He doesn’t swear and she can see that she rattled him. He doesn’t remove his hands from where she is pinned.

  
“Sorry,” she apologises first. “Can you lose the knife?”

  
He realises what he is doing in that moment. He relaxes back and returns the knife to under his pillow. He runs a hand down his face, trying to regain his equilibrium. She stays lying on the bed where he pinned her.

  
“Do you need me up? Is there a problem? You should have knocked.” Two weeks on the moon have softened him. Sleeping in would never have happened before. He was still running drills but he wasn’t making anyone else do them. Tucker still joined on occasion, they would go for a run or lift weight together. Tucker would take photographs of his arms and post them on Basebook.

  
“I just came to see you,” she smiled and notices she can see a little more of Washington than usual. “Are you naked under there?”

  
Washington blushes and pulls the sheet tight around his waist. He won’t meet her eye. She sits up so they are now nose to nose.

  
“You are!” She can’t keep the delight out of her voice. She feels giddy and free, like she’s been let on a secret. She remembers Wash telling her about growing a beard, bashful. Facial hair was against regulation; it was like he was asking her permission.

  
“Yes.” He says. Then in a smaller voice. “I guess Tucker is rubbing off on me.” Then even softer. “Bow chicka bow wow.”

  
She laughed at the unexpectedness of it all. They sit there for a moment, nose to nose. Wash looks her in the eye now. He makes no move to pull back. She decides to relax.

  
“Can I kiss you?” She asks. She thinks on Grifs lessons. She wants to kiss him right now. She isn’t thinking about the consequences of kissing Wash. She’s not calculating in her head what three responses he might give. She’s not looking at the exit. She was thinking about kissing him. She wants to kiss him. So she asks.

  
She sees his eyes widen but he doesn’t pull back. They still sit nose to nose, looking into each other’s eyes while he thinks about his answer. It’s the most intimate she’s been with anyone in ages. She waits for his response. She likes her chances.

  
“Yes.” There is no hesitance in his voice once he comes to an answer.

  
Neither of them move. Carolina smiles. She thinks they are both ridiculous.

  
“You know when someone asks to kiss you they usually follow up by kissing you.” He says. She can see his smile and leans in.

  
Wash kisses her firmly and very properly. It’s not ground breaking or earth moving but it is very very nice. She feels herself relax into the movement of his mouth against hers. Like the waves on a beach as the tide comes in. She wants more.

  
She lies back down and Wash follows her mouth. He is kissing her slowly. She feels the cotton sheets against her bare arms. She reaches up and holds his shoulders feeling the warmth of his skin. They kissed and kissed. And Carolina wanted more.

  
She maneuverers so she is under him properly, then pulls him down so he was no longer using his elbows to prop himself up. He moved with her body and then ground down on her making her gasp into his mouth.

  
She dragged her hands down his back to grope at his arse while he pressed his teeth into her neck. His beard scratching her sensitive skin. She might not be the most relaxed person on the moon but right now she felt she had definitely cracked the top five. Wash grinds down against her again and pulls his head up to kiss at her mouth again.

  
She pushes him away, but only far enough for her to put her top of and unhook her bra. Wash doesn’t interfere and patiently wait for her to finish. It’s not like he has anything to remove.

  
She pulls him down again but after one kiss he’s already on the move south. He kisses down her neck moving to her breast. She pulls on his hair a little.

  
“Is this ok?” She asks and will deny later if her voice is a little breathless.

  
Wash grinds back down on her as response. “This is great.” He kisses her again, her neck, her collar bone, her breasts. He moves like he’s mapping territory. She doesn’t know how long they lie there, moving against each other.

  
Eventually Wash sits up. She makes a noise of protest and pulls against his shoulders but he doesn’t come back down.

  
“I’ve got some condoms in my armour.”

  
“Where did you get condoms? Why are you keeping them in your armour?” She leaves off ‘why haven’t you put one on and fucked me already’.

  
“I told you. Tucker is rubbing off on me.” He leans down and kisses the laughter off her lips.

  
Wash stands and moves away from her to get the packet. She stretches out against the mattress waiting for him. When he sits back down his hands move to pull her underwear down and she wriggles against the sheets. She’s more than happy to let him take the lead from here.

  
After all, she is supposed to be relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to stop before the good stuff happens. I might write a second chapter. But this was the first almost porn I've even written. And I was writing it in public. I might try again. Later. In private.


End file.
